The Truth Comes Out
by Sab0511
Summary: So, when watching some of the episodes of Sonny with a Chance, I realized that there might have been something going on between Chad and Sonny that the show was only hinting at, this is my take at what the show was hinting at. Has anybody else noticed?


Sonny Monroe's day had been long, her Sicky Vicky sketch had caused her a headache, it had to be rewrote twice already today. The Check It Out sketch had been a bit on the dull side, Tawni Hart was hard to work with when she was sick. The only good thing was that her boyfriend had asked her to come to his dressing room.

She walked over to the set where Mackenzie Falls was filmed and was stopped by the security guard. She handed over her pass, but he wouldn't let her through.

"Sorry, Ms. Monroe, you're on the wall."

"I'm Chad's girlfriend," Sonny argued.

"Sorry, but I can't let you in if you are on the wall."

Talk about a bad day. She sent her boyfriend a text and he came and got her, furious that she'd been placed on the wall along with the other Randoms. Sonny couldn't believe how mad he was as they walked to his dressing room.

"Chad, calm down."

"Sonny, I didn't authorize you to be placed on that wall, I wouldn't. Ever since we've started dating, the cast of the Falls thinks this is all one big joke. It's not."

"Chad, I understand. We knew something would happen, how could it not. We are from rival shows, we are just asking for it if both casts find out about our little secret."

* * *

Scouring the vents, Zora Lancaster looked for her snake, Bernie, who liked to get out from time to time and scare unsuspecting people.

"Bernie," Zora whispered, she knew if she was caught on this side of the studio, in the Mackenzie Falls area, she'd be thrown out by the collar of her shirt and reminded that she was on that dang wall that Chad had up.

"Our little secret, Chad, the one we've been keeping for awhile," Zora heard. She knew that voice, it belonged to Chad's girlfriend and her cast mate, Sonny Monroe. Zora stuck her head close to the vent opening that was in Chad's room.

"Sonny, we don't have to tell them. They'd just be hurt that we keep it from them for so long."

"Chad, my friends won't care and the most your cast mates will do is keep putting me on the wall, like today."

What secret where Chad and Sonny talking about, Zora wondered. Then she saw Bernie. She grabbed him and slithered her way back to her side of the studio.

* * *

The day was normal for Tawni Hart, she was brushing her golden locks out of her face when the vent opened to reveal Zora Lancaster. At that second Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell came barging in to Tawni's dressing room.

"Z, what's going on?" Grady asked.

"I've called you all here to tell you what I heard Chad and Sonny saying while I was looking for Bernie."

"You lost Bernie again and didn't tell us," Nico said. "You promised that when he decided to take his trips out of his cage, you'd tell us."

"He's back in his cage, so shut up and listen. Chad and Sonny have a secret," Zora exclaimed. Tawni knew all about this little secret, so she went back to brushing her hair.

"So, what is it?"

"I don't know, but it's been going on for awhile. Sonny said something about how they've been keeping it from us for to long and that we'd be mad when we found out."

"Maybe they are getting married," Grady said. Tawni almost laughed out loud. She grabbed her nail file and started filing her already perfect nails. She didn't want them thinking that Tawni Hart knew what the big secret was, and if you asked her, it wasn't that amazing. It's amazing what you knew when you where best friends with Sonny.

"Maybe, the Falls is ending and Sonny and Chad just have a hard time telling people that we'd be the best show on television."

"That's so stupid," Tawni said, "wouldn't the rest of the Falls cast know if the show was ending. Zora made it sound like even the Falls crew didn't know what was going on."

"Maybe Chad's watching So Random! now. He's just afraid to admit it," Zora said from the vent. Tawni sighed and went back to my nails, then she grabbed a pink color nail polish.

"Maybe they are pregnant," Nico said. Tawni, shocked at that statement, fumbled with her nail polish for a second, then heard the familiar voices of Sonny and Chad arguing as they came up the hall way.

"Fine," Sonny said.

"Fine," Chad said.

"Good," Sonny said.

"Good," Chad said.

"So, we are good?" Sonny asked.

"We are so good," Chad confirmed as they opened the door and walked in holding hands.

"Having a little lover's spat," Tawni asked, not looking up from her nails.

"No," they said at the same time, sounding happy.

* * *

"So, Chad," Zora said, Chad looked around for the source of her voice before locating her in the vent? This girl was weird. "Have you seen any good So Random! episodes?"

"No, I don't watch So Random!"

"Oh, I figured you did with Sonny being on it and all."

"I watch her sketches, but I really could care less about your guys sketches. Sonny and I made a pact saying that we'd keep our personal and professional lives separate when we started dating. She only watches my good moments on the Falls and I only watch her sketches."

"Oh," Zora said. Chad wondered what was going on. He noticed Tawni sitting there air drying her fingers after applying a pink nail polish to them. If they'd been alone, he'd have confronted her to find out what was going on.

"So, how is the Falls doing?" Grady asked. Chad knew that Grady was still an avid Falls watcher, but he never tried to get information out of Chad on what was happening.

"Good," Chad said, "we just got picked up for another season."

"Really," Tawni said, perking up. "So did So Random!"

"Cool, congratulations."

"Thanks," Tawni said. She started working on her make-up.

"So, you two don't have any exciting news, like any upcoming possible nuptials?"

Chad would have done a spit take had he had water in his mouth, but he just coughed.

"Well, Sonny has agreed to do a small guest spot on the Falls, she's going to play a comedian, we figured you guys wouldn't mind, since we where hoping to have you four on as well. Kind of a peace offering. To stop the feuding."

"Oh, so you guys aren't expanding your horizons any time soon?" Nico asked.

"No, I'm happy at the Falls and Sonny's staying right here for the next year."

"Guys," Sonny said, finally getting annoyed at all the questions. "What are you three hinting at?"

"Nothing," Nico said. "Just trying to catch up on Channy news, we don't see you to often anymore."

"You see us everyday."

"Yea, but we never see you alone," Grady said.

"We have pizza night every Friday night, Chad is never there."

"Oh, my, god, this is insane," Tawni said, finally getting tired of the cat and mouse game that was going on around the room. "They are not engaged, they are not expecting a child, the Falls isn't being canceled and from what I know, Chad isn't a secret Random watcher."

"Well," Chad said, looking ashamed, "actually blondie, the only thing that is true in that statement is that I'm not a secret Random watcher." Three pairs of eyes went big.

"We've been meaning to tell you," Sonny said. "I'm pregnant, Chad and I are flying to Vegas to get married and the Falls is staying on."

"What?"

The happy couple stood just a bit closer, Chad placed his arm around Sonny's waist, who started laughing.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Sonny watched her friends as different emotions crossed their faces. She couldn't believe it when Tawni had text her telling her that Zora, Grady and Nico had come up with their own idea's about what the _big_ secret was.

"Wait, you're not engaged?"

"You're not pregnant?"

"No, Zora, what you heard was me having a bad day. Chad and I do have a secret, but it's not as big as what you are all thinking."

"They've been going out since Gotcha with Gildory Smith," Tawni said, walking to her dressing area and shutting the curtain.

"What?" All three of them said at the same time.

"Well," Sonny said. "After Chad and I talked, we admitted that we had feeling for each other so we started having secret rendezvous. It started out as seeing if we could be friends first, then it progressed and we knew that we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer, so when my mother became addicted to the Falls, that wasn't even planned, I became addicted to. Then well, I went to ask Chad how it all ended between him and Chloe. All planned down to the words."

"I thought she was talking about us, planned of course, so I asked her out," Chad said, Sonny wrapped her arm around her boyfriend. "Then we had that minor fight, not planned, we had to come to realize that when you date the other from another show, you have to be nicer to the show's cast. Almost cost us what we loved most."

"The whole throwing up on me thing wasn't planned either."

"It was our first public outing, honey."

"Still, it was nasty. Anyways, that's where we started going at this thing by ear. The fight after the first date wasn't planned, the billboard, nothing was planned."

"So that was your big secret the whole time?" Zora asked from her vent.

"Yea," Chad said.

"I wasted breath on telling these two idiots what I heard over that," Zora fumed.

"Told ya, they'd be mad," Sonny said.

Chad shook his head and started for the door. "Peace out, suckers, bye Sonny, Tawni."

"Bye, Chad," Tawni said as she came out. "Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth?"

Sonny raised an eye brow at her best friend.

"More like," Sonny said. "Doesn't it feel good to not have your best friend Tawni Hart keeping the biggest secret from the cast mates. Yea, it does."

Sonny smiled as she walked back out of the dressing room to go practice for a new sketch she'd just created in her head. One about a person who listens in on a friend having a bad day and jumps to conclusions. Maybe Chad would guest star again.

_So as I was watching some of the shows before Falling for the Falls, I noticed that Chad and Sonny had become closer, like during 'Legend of Candy Face', Sonny goes and sets closer to Chad on the log during Bitterman's scary story and I wondered if maybe there was something that wasn't being said on the show, and that is how this story was born. _


End file.
